


Seven lives Cory and Shawn never lived, and two chances they missed

by merrymelody



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/merrymelody
Summary: 7 AU's, some based on the ones in canon (e.g. the Casablanca homage, the WWII episode, etc.), some fusions, all Cory/Shawn pairing.First is based around the Starry Night episode which mentions the founders of Philadelphia were Ebenezer Hunter and Silas Matthews (photo here: http://browncorymatthews.tumblr.com/post/1033497974/ebeneezer-hunter-silas-matthews)Expect about as much historical accuracy as you'd get in an episode, which is to say, none; and much Louisa May Alcott style plagiarism (sorry LMA! Also sorry Philadelphia, which shockingly, wasn't founded in the 1800s. TV lied to us all, man.)





	

_There must have been a moment at the beginning, where we could have said no. Somehow we missed it. Well, we'll know better next time._

\- ROSENCRANTZ AND GUILDERNSTERN ARE DEAD

*

A congenial pair; Silas was the second son of a grocer, therefore with no inheritance and ambitious to make his mark on society, his talents yoked excellently with Ebenezer’s.

From humbler beginnings, the son of a sailor encompassing all the prejudices held against the profession; Ebenezer, perhaps due to his mother’s early loving influence, flourished despite his surroundings, and was at least familiar with the Bible and capable of scant letters. 

He occasionally joked with Silas that he was next thing to a heathen, although Silas bade him hold his tongue in company, keenly aware that even jests may harm his friend’s prospects; and more protective of Ebenezer than ‘Ben himself, perhaps because of Silas' own experiences with well-meaning but short-sighted society. 

As such, Silas offered protestations at Ben’s donning of the simple farm cap and shirtwaist, rather than the hat and tails expected of a formal portrait. 

Ben smiled with affection, but like the proverbial mule would not be moved. 

Silas longed for his friend to attain the privileges and rights due to any gentlemen, for despite his humble beginnings, Ben possessed more chivalry, bravery and character than many high born lords and sirs found themselves at a lack of. 

However, he was guiltily aware that should Ben debut in society, that a suitable match would not long follow, and that rather than the comforts of bachelor boarding discovered during their long acquaintanceship; it would then fall to Silas to follow suit, an expectation he feared would damage three hearts if embarked upon; or else face a lonelier and emptier existence, robbed of his partner in employment and all things.

Content to be everything to each other, the pair’s charm and service to those around them ensured their welcome in any home in their fledgling town, with many eager mammas ready to tempt the palate and darn the hems of ‘those poor boys’, who despite founding their home at such a tender age, could not convince their maternal birds that two men could keep house with any degree of decency.

Returning to their rooms, Silas reflected ruefully that there may be truth in the ladies doubt, taking in the papers, glasses and sundry items liberally decorating the study. 

While they spun not, however, they both toiled to make their cote pleasing to the other. 

Silas, with a younger sister, was capable of fetching dinner, and his care of Ebenezer was as tender as any woman. A recent bout of influenza had a panicked Silas accosting the local pharmacist with fearful demands, returning with enough medicine for an army, balanced against a bouquet of wildflowers. 

Ebenezer for his part had served long enough time in his youth as a hired boy that he could attempt all domestic chores, although so far was master of none. 

However, a savant like ability to master languages, despite the sad lack of schooling in his native tongue, gave him a reputation as something of a roué. While he could never be accused of flirting, this sociability stood in some contrast to Silas’ shyer New England reserve. 

Ben’s popularity with natives, and smatterings of French and Dutch, as well as his appeal to women and girls of all ages aided their endeavours as much if not more than Silas’ position and education, as he was quick to own.

Upon closing the shutters for the night, Ebenezer embraced him with affection. ‘Genius burning, Silas? I’d better defrock you before a fever rages.’

‘Hardly a complaint I’m likely to suffer, Ben. Although I wouldn’t object to the latter…purely in the pursuit of good health’ he added in a satirical tone. 

As Ben removed his coat, chancing a brief kiss to the shoulder it covered, Silas recalled his earlier reflections. 

‘You don’t much resemble a muse, but inspiration must cloak herself in unlikely forms.’ 

At this, Ben staggered as if mortally wounded, appreciating the joke. 

‘When I contemplated our image earlier, I did consider a new motto for our township.’

‘I’m honoured. And what is it to be? Philadelphia, the heathen state?’ 

Ben’s tone remained mocking, but seeing the sincerity in Silas’ brown eyes, quieted immediately.

‘Well…if you wouldn’t consider it a –‘ 

Silas was never usually so hesitant, and Ebenezer reach forward to clasp the other’s hand in his own, pressing a silent convey of faith in the speaker. 

‘I thought the city of brotherly love the only appropriate epitaph its founders could ask.’ 

Ebenezer’s reply is not recorded in this chronicler’s history, nor would speculation of ‘lovering’ be an appropriate topic for novels outside of the French, but it is known that Silas Matthews and Ebenezer Hunter never married, but shared the business of their flourishing township all their long lives, one surviving the other by scant days; and that today’s bustling society annually reflects on the devotion that inspired that city’s proud history.


End file.
